Somebody's Angel
by Angelus1
Summary: Max and Logan settle a bet.


Title: Somebody's Angel  
  
Author: Angelus  
  
E-mail: angelus1317@hotmail.com (Please put "Somebody's Angel" on the subject line.)  
  
Subject: Dark Angel  
  
Category: MLR  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Max and Logan settle a bet.  
  
Spoilers: None.  
  
Archive: Anywhere, just please ask me first.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel or Max, but I kidnapped Logan and hid him under my bed (shh!), so don't expect to see him in the premeire.  
  
Author's notes: Ok, I didn't even know that I finished this until I happened to run across it sitting on my hard drive, but it's pretty good, so I decided to post it, and here it is!!  
  
Dedication:   
  
******************************************************************************  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Max shifted restlessly in her chair as Logan pondered his next move. The chess board   
in front of them had been in the same position for the past five hours, and they   
were only on their fourth game.  
  
"My god, Logan, how long is this going to take?" she complained. Logan didn't even   
look up. Instead, he scooted his rook up a few spaces and sat back.   
  
"*Finally*," Max commented. From there, it was only a few more moves until she had   
him in checkmate. Logan groaned in defeat and raked a hand through his hair.  
  
"Up for another?" Max inquired. He sighed.  
  
"It's getting a bit boring, don't you think?"  
  
"You're only saying that because you're losing," she teased. "But you're right. So why   
don't we play for something? Up the ante a bit? Make it more interesting?" The look   
Max received from Logan was a mixture of fear, wariness, and curiosity.  
  
"Just what exactly did you have in mind?" Her grin was predatory.  
  
"Loser has to kiss the winner."  
  
Logan was in a state of shock. Max was actually suggesting this?! He had to have   
been imagining this all. She probably wasn't even really here. He was just in bed,  
asleep, having another one of his wet dreams starring the gorgeous dark angel   
sitting across from him.  
  
"Could you repeat that, please?" he choked out, nearly breathless. She grinned.  
  
"You heard me," she said, enunciating each syllable. "Loser kisses winner. So   
whaddaya say? You game?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm game."  
  
"Good let's get started then, shall we?"  
  
Max rearranged the pieces on the board so that they could start a new game while   
Logan disappeared into the kitchen for a moment. When he returned, he was   
holding a bottle of wine and two glasses.   
  
"Should have thought of this earlier," he said, filling both glasses and handing one to   
Max.  
  
"What should we toast to?" she asked.  
  
"Hmm...how about to the future? May the winner of this game thoroughly enjoy his or   
her reward." They shared a grin, toasted, and sipped. Then the game began.  
  
As usual, Max appeared to be winning after the first twenty minutes. But then, Logan   
began to gain the upper hand. Soon, Max was down to her last rook, her king and   
queen, and a few pawns. Within minutes, she found herself being the one caught in   
a checkmate.  
  
"How the hell did that happen?!" she exclaimed. "You've never beaten me before."  
  
"What can I say?" Logan replied. "When I have a really good reason to win..."   
Another grin was shared. "So let's go - pay up."  
  
Max set her wine glass down on the table next to her fallen king and stood. She was   
sure to take a few moments to stretch, the motion tugging at the hem of her shirt to   
give Logan a nice view of her stomach. Then she met his eyes. She moved forward,   
never looking away, like an animal stalking its prey. She straddled him in the chair   
and wasted no time in grabbing him by the ears and jerking his face forward for the   
previously promised kiss.  
  
It was a normal-length kiss. Not just a quick peck, but a little longer than was   
probably deemed necessary to constitute completing the dare. Neither of them   
cared, however. The second their lips met, Max slipped her tongue into Logan's   
mouth, while his hands reached out to run all up and down her backside. But before   
they knew it, the kiss was over, and they were left sitting like that - Max in Logan's   
lap, with his hands caressing her neck and spine.  
  
"Wow," Logan murmured, his voice husky.  
  
"Yeah," Max agreed wholeheartedly. "Wow."  
  
There was a long moment of silence, during which Max and Logan gazed into one   
another's eyes. No words needed to be passed as their lips met again. This time, they   
devoured one another's mouths as if there were no tomorrow, possibly with more   
hunger and passion and need this time than the last. But before Logan had had his fill   
of her pouty lower lip, she ripped her mouth away from his, chest heaving with the   
shallow breaths that she forced out of her seemingly empty lungs.  
  
"Logan, what the hell are we doing?" she asked. He sighed as she climbed off of him   
and sat back in her chair, resting her head in her hands. Logan ran his through his   
hair, also emitting a sigh.  
  
"I dunno," he said. "Kissing? Settling a bet?" Her head raised, and he was surprised   
beyond belief to see that her face was streaked with tears.  
  
"No, don't even *try* to tell me that that was *just* settling a bet."  
  
"Well, what would you rather me say?" Logan spoke angrily, his voice filled with more   
rage and passion than Max had ever heard it. "That we were making out? That I've   
spent months dreaming of how good it would feel to do this with you? That I go to   
sleep every night and wake up every morning dreaming of this? That I *love* you?!"   
His voice had started out quiet, steadily escalating in volume with each word, until   
the last came out practically as a shout. Max's eyes widened, and her words came   
out, in sharp contrast to Logan's, as a whisper.  
  
"Only if you really mean it."  
  
More silence.  
  
"Do you?"  
  
Logan was so thrown by the blunt question, delivered with a voice that spoke of   
such angelic innocence, that words just seemed to tumble out, unbiddened and   
unplanned.  
  
"Max, I ... I don't ... I'm not quite sure if I ... can ... " But Logan's battle with the words   
that normally just flowed from his mouth with the utmost of ease was cut short when   
Max stood and began to storm out of the apartment with a muttered  
  
"Yeah, I thought so."  
  
"Wait! Max, I didn't say - "  
  
"You didn't say *anything*," she spat out with contempt, spinning around to glare at   
him with one hand on the door handle. "Not anything of importance, that is. You   
hemmed and hawed like you were trying your damnedest to stall as long as you   
possibly could. You shouldn't have to think about these kinds of things, Logan. You   
should know. And personally, I don't have time to sit around and let you ponder it   
over and weigh out all the pros and cons."  
  
"But I *do* love you, Max," Logan interjected. "I'll admit, I was a bit thrown by your   
question, but I don't need any time at all to think about this. I *know* that I love you,   
without question."  
  
"Prove it," she challenged. "Prove that you're not just saying this to keep around a   
convenient pair of legs to do your Eyes Only shit for you." Without hesitating, Logan   
grabbed Max by the wrist and pulled her down into his lap, pressing hot, wet kisses   
all over her neck and shoulders. She moaned in response, but then pulled away as   
quickly as she had mere moments before.  
  
"What is this? Do you think you can just ... *seduce* me into staying?! Is that what   
you're trying to do? Give Max a nice little screw, then she'll stay? Huh?"  
  
"Of course not." Logan spoke slowly, choosing his words with great care. Mobsters,   
dudes with guns ... those he could handle. But give him a pissed-off female and he   
was helpless. "I don't know how else to prove it to you. You are the only one for me,   
Max. Why do you think you're the first one I told when the transfusion worked? The   
only one I would ever even *consider* trusting enough to let you take me out on a   
motorcycle, a machine which I am normally scared to death of? Why do you think I   
invite you over all the time to have dinner, or to play chess, or just to hang out? Not   
because I'm worried that I might lose a business associate, Max. But because I have   
loved you since the day that I thought I might never see you again. The day I was   
stupid enough to let you walk away without knowing if you'd ever come back."  
  
"I'll always come back, Logan." By now, the tears were flowing full-force. "I can't   
promise you that I won't run, but I can promise that, no matter what, I'll always be   
here, there, or anywhere you need me to be, whenever you need me. Because I   
love you, too. And the only reason I'd ever run is because I love you so much it   
scares me. I was taught not to love at all, and now I'm *in* love. Do you have any   
idea how hard and, and ... *frustrating* that is?"  
  
"No," he answered honestly. "I know that I can never possibly know exactly how it is  
that you feel. But I want you to know that you don't have to do it alone. I'm always   
here if you need me. You *do* know that, right?"  
  
"Yes. And thank you."  
  
"You're welcome. Always." There was more with the staring, but this time, it was a   
comfortable silence as opposed to a tense one.  
  
"You have beautiful eyes," Logan suddenly piped up, staring intensely at Max. It was   
as if he were looking not just at her, but all the way inside of her.  
  
"I know. Forever eyes, right?" she teased, reciting the poem from memory. "Dark.   
Somebody's - "  
  
"Somebody's angel," he interjected. At this, she snorted.   
  
"Yeah, right. Sorry to disappoint you, Logan, but I'm nobody's angel."  
  
"Yes you are. You're *my* angel."  
  
"And you are mine."  
  
That night, two angels lay entwined around one another, riding the waves of   
pleasure and excitement again and again.  
  
And the heavens smiled down upon them.  
  
~*~  
  
END 


End file.
